Firedance
by April-Lathyrus
Summary: Dustfinger gazed at her as she moved with elegance and skill.The whole crowd seemed to disappear,all their cheers were muffled,and all that existed in the world was this breathtaking lady and himself..."Roxane" he breathed...and then their eyes met...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay this story is dedicated to all you Dustfinger fans out there (HE RULES!!!)**

**I hope you all like it…..**

Chapter one-----Breathtaking…..

Dustfinger pushed his way through the dense crowd gathered in the center of the town, in the last week of every month they had the big market day where people came from the every corner of the kingdom to set up stalls, hunt for bargains, meet with loved ones, show off their new purchases to friends and so forth.  
But by far the most attractive aspect of the market day was the entertainment and general euphoria that only the strolling players could bring.

Dustfinger was usually the center of attention at this magnificent event, wowing the crowd with his fire breathing skills, puzzling the audience as he stepped through giant flames with ease, and entrancing young maidens who were awed by his rough good looks, tall figure and of course his charming smile. Today however, Dustfinger was running low on fire honey and had decided to drink in the flavors of the day from a spectators point of view.  
He often missed the other players' acts as he was always too busy with his own.

As he worked his way through the hordes of shouting children, guffawing men, and gossiping women he absorbed the familiar variety of mingled smells- hot burgers, sizzling sausages, sweet mangos, bitter oranges, perfumes… the list was endless.

He listened to the squeals of delight and shock as he neared the black prince's act, he couldn't help laughing as he saw the amazed expressions of the people, watching, as the prince wrestled a giant black bear with beautiful sleek fur, he eventually pinned the bear after a very over-exaggerated performance. The crowd cheered and tossed their money into the ''ring''.

As the crowd moved on, Dustfinger approached his childhood friend and embraced him,

"Quite a show my friend, if I didn't know your wonderful bear here was harmless, I may have laughed a little less".

The prince grinned.

''You give the audience what they wanna see, then you enjoy they're _very_ generous gifts''

He said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he gathered up the gold and silver coins.

''Looks like I'm done for the day''

He said as he shook his moneybag with a satisfyingly loud jingle,

''Lets see what my other players have to show for themselves''.

They headed down the street and paused to watch the jugglers as they tossed live chickens, which squawked with fear, through the air and caught them again with ease. The children were rolling around on the floor laughing and clutching they're sides. Dustfinger winked at his friend Melvin who was juggling with particular enthusiasm, he grinned back and proceeded to add another chicken to his routine, the prince laughed and clapped.

"Brava!!"

Dustfinger looked around at the other strolling players, today seemed to be a good day for everyone, his attention suddenly landed on a large group of people stamping and clapping to loud fast music.

He wandered over to the group and edged through the excitement, forcing his way to the front. He stumbled through the last few people and found himself facing three young women- each looking no older than twenty.  
They were dancing to the music of two fiddlers.

Dustfinger gazed in astonishment as they twirled and leaped in the air. The mesmerized audience couldn't seem to hold on to their coins, they tossed them onto the ground near the girls with a loud clatter.

Suddenly the cheers increased, Dustfinger looked up and saw that one of the girls had taken the lead.  
He gasped at her beauty, never before had he seen such a perfect creature.  
She had long dark brown hair, which tumbled down, past her shoulders and glittered in the sunshine, it was so full of life that as she moved it danced along with her.  
She had an elegant small figure and was dressed in vibrant long flowing skirts that flared above her ankles as she twirled.  
Dustfinger gazed at her as she moved with elegance and skill. The whole crowd seemed to disappear, all their cheers were muffled, and all that existed in the world was this breathtaking lady and himself.

For a brief moment their eyes met and Dustfinger could feel something strange happening to him, as if electricity was flowing through him, causing his heart to beat vigorously, and then, as suddenly as it came, the moment was gone.

**Now I would like anyone who took the time to read this to please review because I really want to try and improve for the next chapter…don't worry I don't mind flames! **

**p.s. no chickens were harmed in the typing of this fanfic..except maybe the one i had for dinner a while ago...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I am not Cornelia Funke, nor will I ever be……sigh…….**

**Okay people I got some good response to chapter one, so here's chapter 2.**

**Thanks to ****Sword Pen, Duckweed, DustyRules, and defectivebrainstorm**** for reviewing!! **

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-----Hopeful thoughts.**

Dustfinger felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. He turned and found himself facing the prince. He wore an amused smile on his face.

"There you are".

He looked up at the girls.

"Shudda Known" he laughed, "no one can help watching those three" he exclaimed as he clapped Dustfinger on the back.

He turned his back on the dancers, and with one last look at the leading girl, Dustfinger muttered: "Let's go".

They shoved their way through the crowd and escaped the excited crowd.

As they walked through the streets once again, Dustfinger heard his name being called from above him; he looked up and smiled at his tightrope-walking friend.

"Looking good Cloud dancer" he yelled.

Cloud dancer was one of few friends Dustfinger had whom he could completely trust, including the Prince of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening as the Black Prince was throwing knives at a dart board near the Strolling players' tents, Dustfinger finally attempted to ask the question that had been burning a hole in his tongue all day.

"Hey, you know those women who were dancing today?" he began awkwardly.  
"They were...'' he lost his nerve. "...good" he finished lamely.

The Prince looked at him, clearly very amused.

"I dare say they were''.

He smiled: "anyone in particular you thought was...um...good" his smile widened.

"Oh...no... well... yes...the one with the dark hair, she was..."he trailed off in mid-sentence.

The Prince smiled, "Ah, you mean Roxane, I knew she must be a special one to make you of all people so tongue twisted"

Dustfinger folded his arms,

"I'm just curios" he responded.

"Of course you are" the Prince said in a mocking tone.

"Just forget I said anything" Dustfinger turned to go.

The prince laughed and ran his fingers through his thick curly hair.

"You know I'm just joking with you my friend, come here, I'll tell you about her"

In spite of himself, Dustfinger followed the prince to his tent.

"Well, you already know her name to begin with-Roxane"

They sat on a cushion either side of the fire outside his tent.

"She's a minstrel woman, she sings and dances, you've already seen her dance, but it's her singing you want to hear, never heard such a sweet voice.  
They say, when Roxane sings even the stones burst into flower"

Dustfinger smiled to himself.

"You know, she could leave us poor Motley Folk if she wanted. She's danced and sung in the finest halls in the realm, even the Adderhead sends for her. And many men have come for her, rich traders, spice merchants, the princes men, even the miller down by the river, but she refuses all there jewels and offers, stays with us strolling players without a second thought, she's too much of a free spirit"

Dustfinger was quiet, he stared into the flickering fire, the flames were dying out.  
He whispered softly to them, coaxing them out of the wood, the flames became stronger as they grew high into the air.

Minutes passed, eventually the Black Prince rose from his seat.  
"Its getting dark" he said, "I'm off''' with that he yawned right on cue.  
''Goodnight Dustfinger".

He turned and entered his tent, but Dustfinger didn't move, he was lost in his thoughts, the rhythmic movement of the fire hypnotizing him.

_She's too perfect, _he thought to himself,_ she could never like me, she'll probably marry one of those rich suitors one day, and that's the last I'll see of her. I can't compare to jewels and silks._

"Roxane" he whispered, savoring the taste of her name on his lips.

The fire crackled loudly breaking the hypnotic trance; he looked at the flames and saw they had taken the shape of a dancing woman, her elegant flame limbs moving freely, her long hair dancing in the breeze.

He turned away from the fire and made for his tent, forcing himself to remove all thoughts of her from his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the campsite, Roxane sat counting coins with her friend Lilly.

Lilly clapped her hands in delight,

"Look how much we've made, Rox! I'm going straight to the market tomorrow to buy that red skirt. I've been waiting for weeks to earn enough money for it"

''You have plenty of skirts'' Roxane replied, always the voice of reason.

''Yes but this one's _**red**_' Lilly replied stubbornly.

Roxane laughed, ''alright, alright, buy your red skirt''

''So what will you do with you're money?'' Lilly questioned, changing the subject quickly before she got scolded further.

''Well, I suspect I'll have to spend it on food for us once you've wasted all yours on your skirt'' Roxane replied.

''It's not wasting! But come on Roxane, you must want _something _for yourself''

Roxane thought about it. ''Not really, I can't think of much that I want''

''Oh, that's right'' Lilly retorted, ''you already get plenty of beautiful dresses and jewelry from your princes, not much more you could want''

Roxane sighed, ''come on Lilly, you know I never wear those things''

Lilly frowned ''yeah, good thing too, such a sight you'd look as a proper lady''

Roxane laughed and playfully slapped Lilly on the shoulder.

''Speaking of suitors'' Lilly said looking at Roxane slyly ,''you seem to have cast your spell on the fire-eater today''

''Who? Sootbird? I think we all know about him already, what with him waiting on me hand and foot until I told him I wasn't interested'' Roxane said bitterly.

''No, not that fool, I'm talking about the other one, the one who can actually play with fire, Dustfinger-I think that's his name''

Roxane looked at Lilly, ''what do you mean, I've never even talked to him before, he's always with the Prince or away somewhere''

''Well he couldn't take his eyes off you today while you were dancing, goggling up at you with his mouth hanging open''

Roxane blushed, ''don't be absurd, he was not''

''Well, okay, his mouth wasn't hanging open, but he was still staring at you''

Roxane looked thoughtfully over in the direction of the Prince's tent, Dustfinger's was right next to it she knew that much.

She thought about what Lilly said, it couldn't be true, she knew it, Dustfinger would never glance twice at her, but all the same... she liked the idea.

''Dreaming of Dustfinger?'' Lilly asked playfully, waving her hand in front of Roxane's face and interrupting her thoughts.

Roxane laughed and pushed her friend lightly.

''Come on'' she said ''lets get to bed, you have an exciting day of shopping ahead of you tomorrow''

* * *

**Okay people, Thanks for reading.**

**I really want to know what people think of this,and where you think it could be improved (because no ones perfect!) so please review…Don't hesitate to flame (or as I call it- give "constructive criticism") either, they're usually very amusing and helpful!**

**Thanks people!**

**Oh and by the way, before you go rummaging through your copy of Inkheart and Inkspell, i made Lilly up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people, I'm really sorry i havent updated in ages but i had a load of exams, and then my internet went away, anyhoo, here's chapter 3...and i promise chapter 4 is gonna come REALLY soon, i just gotta proof read and stuff.**

**So here it is ...Chapter 3...um..can't think of a title for it...come up with one you think is nice and pretend that's what it's called!! heehee, im such a lazy writer...**

* * *

Dustfinger walked silently through the grassy bank surrounding the calm lake, the little sunlight which penetrated the large trees, thick with leaves, sparkled in the water, tiny insects floated on the surface, creating miniscule ripples which faded quickly.

Dustfinger approached the lake's edge and gently lowered his hand into the water; he leaned over until he could see his sandy haired reflection looking back at him.

Then he waited, slowly moving his hand and listening to the slight lapping sound his actions provoked. At first, nothing stirred, then after a few silent minutes the water near him began to vibrate.

Silently, several tiny heads broke the water's calm skin and emerged, almost cautiously until they saw who had come to visit them. They're large eyes widened further and the almost human like figures moved closer.

Dustfinger whispered quietly to them, used to the calm of the Wayless Wood, loud noises frightened them.

"Hello my little friends", he whispered. "I wonder if you could spare me your time today".

The water nymphs smiled and Dustfinger moved closer. They raised they're webbed hands and applied the sticky moist substance they were layered in onto Dustfinger's face, neck and arms. Dustfinger smiled a thanks to the nymphs as they quickly disappeared, the water became still once again.

Dustfinger rose from his crouched position and quietly moved away from the lake.

Protected by the sticky substance, Dustfinger ventured nearer to the beehive shaped nest of the Fire elves.

He slid his hand through the opening of the nest, humming melodically to distract the annoyed elves. As they became quieter and began to float into a dazed sleep, Dustfinger reached further into the nest and secured a small piece of their honey between his fingers, he pulled out his hand and carefully backed away from the nest.

The fire elves pursued him for a moment but soon left him, realizing he was no real threat. Dustfinger made for a small stream nearby and rinsed the sticky moisture from his body.

He sat down under a giant tree and broke off a tiny piece of honey, storing the rest for later, he placed the small piece of honey on his tongue, he winced as the fire exploded in his mouth, he waited for the pain to reside then drank a mouthful of water.

The honey would allow him to speak to fire for usually more than six months. But although he could talk to it, it took special skill to earn the respect of the fire, enough for it to obey you, perhaps that's why poor Sootbird still couldn't command the fire, even after Dustfinger gave him a piece of fire honey, how often he'd gazed with jealous eyes at Dustfinger's flames.

Dustfinger sighed at the thought and got up to make his way out of the thick wood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxane fingered the delicate petals of the large flower, she pulled it close to her face and breathed in the sweet smell deeply, she closed her eyes and smiled, she loved plants, every kind, these flowers near the Wood were especially beautiful, they were prettier than any others she had seen in all the markets and palace gardens in Ombra.

However, she had heard that inside the Wayless Wood itself, were the most beautiful ones of all, they grew plentiful and in every color and size imaginable, from the innocent little blue-bells to the powerful dominating Anjumalias.

Roxane gazed longingly into the depths of the wood, she dreamed of breathing in the exotic scents and discovering a new flower at ever turn, she fantasized about sitting in the shade of a giant tree and dancing with the fairies.

But from all Roxane had heard, the Wayless Wood was a dangerous place, people went in and never returned, even if you managed to find your way around, there were still Wolves and Night-mares to avoid, no, Roxane had always been too scared to hazard a trip into this frightening yet beautiful and mysterious place.

As Roxane was enchanted by her dreams she suddenly heard a rustling sound, followed by a cracking twig, her heart began to pound, could the Wood's dangers be lurking so very nearby? She tried to take a shaky step back, but the heel of her right foot collided with a large rock behind her and she fell backwards onto the hard ground knocking the wind out of her lungs. Roxane let out a loud "ow" and massaged her right shoulder. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her, it seemed to belong to a male, offering her help.

She looked at the unfamiliar hand for a moment, then, deciding it would be rude to refuse, she locked her small hand into the man's firm grip.

The hand pulled her up with ease, Roxane gasped as she realized who owned the hand. Looking back at her with concerned eyes was Dustfinger.

"Are you alright?'' he asked, sounding sincere.

Roxane blushed, thoroughly embarrassed. "Yes, yes I'm fine, I just tripped... thank you"

"You're welcome" Dustfinger replied to her thanks with a smile.

They stood there for a moment, eyes locked, neither saying a word.

''Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Dustfinger, yes, I know it's unusual but I can't really be the one at blame for it, and you must be Roxane''

Roxane smiled ''yes, but mine's a terribly common name, not at all like your own''

Dustfinger laughed.

Roxane looked down at her hand, which was still in Dustfinger's. He looked down too, and gently slid his hand out of hers. Roxane's hand felt surprisingly empty and cold without his, even in the warm morning sun.

Roxane looked back at the wood and suddenly remembered the reason why she had stepped back in the first place; she looked from Dustfinger to the forest and then back again.

* * *

**Thanx for reading!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that last chapter was a bit dry, I think I got a bit carried away describing how Dustfinger got the honey, but once I got started on that scene I couldn't stop!! I'm telling you...it was originally even longer than that! But I decided to be merciful and edited out half of it! **

**I'd also like to say a BIG ****Thank You**** to everyone who reviewed the story so far, I'd name you, but you already know who you are so there isn't much point is there? Heehee….**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it...yadda yadda yadda...you know how it goes...**

**OK, enough of my ramblings…here's chapter 4!! (it's continuing directly from the chapter before)**

_end of chapter 3:_

_Roxane looked down at her hand, which was still in Dustfinger's. He looked down too, and gently slid his hand out of hers. Roxane's hand felt surprisingly empty and cold without his, even in the warm morning sun. _

_Roxane looked back at the wood and suddenly remembered the reason why she had stepped back in the first place; she looked from Dustfinger to the forest and then back again. _

Chapter 4

''You were in the wood?'' Roxane gasped, a hint of admiration in her question.

Dustfinger followed her gaze.

''Yes, that was me, sorry if I frightened you, you're not hurt are you?''

He was looking at her again now, Roxane shook her head.

''But, just as a matter of interest, what were you doing out here anyway? The camp is in the other direction, and on your own too! Its not safe you know, that could easily have been a wolf or a night-mare, or any number of things!''

Roxane looked up at this.  
_Who does this Dustfinger person think he is, telling me off like that, this is practically the first time we've actually met!_

''I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much'' with that Roxane turned to go.

She managed to take one step before she felt a set of warm fingers close around her wrist, holding her back.  
She paused in mid step; the hand gently turned her around until she was facing Dustfinger again.  
He wore an infuriating amused expression on his face.

''I don't think you answered my question''

''I don't think I_have_ to answer your question''

She tried to walk away, but Dustfinger fell into step beside her, his expression grew more amused with every word.

''But I _want_ you to answer'' he said quietly.

''Well, if you must know, I always come here, this place has such beautiful flowers''

''You like plants?'' he asked, sounding genuinely interested now.

He looked around, ''but these flowers aren't very special, have you never seen the wood flowers?''

Roxane shook her head.  
''Like you said, it's too dangerous in there, I can't imagine how I'd find my way''

''I can bring you there if you want, you must see the wood, it's magnificent, there's flowers of every color under the sun, and the fairies and elves and...''

He looked down at her face; her eyes were wide and intent, and her mouth slightly open.  
He couldn't help but laugh at her amazed expression.

Roxane frowned at this and walked ahead quickening her pace.  
Dustfinger caught up to her with ease.

''I'm sorry, no one usually listens to my stories of the forest''

Roxane ignored him and kept walking.  
Suddenly Dustfinger stopped and clicked his fingers; Roxane gasped as several large flowers made of fire burst from the ground at her feet.  
She looked down at the large dancing petals, all her anger forgotten.

''Oh, they're so pretty'' she breathed.

She extended her hand to touch a fiery petal; Dustfinger quickly reached out and grabbed her hand away from the flames.

''Careful, it's fire...it burns"

Roxane blinked, as if snapping out of a daze, ''oh...yes, of course...''

''So what do you say, shall I take you into the wood sometime?''  
They were standing at the edge of the campsite now.  
Roxane bit her lip, she wanted to see the wood, but could she trust him?  
She was finding it difficult to think properly, she was all too aware of the hand Dustfinger had saved as it tingled with strange electricity; the feeling wasn't terribly unpleasant though.

''I guess'' she finally replied trying to keep excitement out of her voice.

Dustfinger grinned, and dropped her hand; he bowed with a very exaggerated arm movement that made Roxane giggle foolishly.

''Until then''

He turned and left, disappearing behind several tents.

Roxane stared after him, then looked down at her hand. _How strange..._

_-------------------------------------------_

Lilly looked up as Roxane entered her tent.

''What's happened to you!?'' she exclaimed, shocked by Roxane's appearance.

''What are talking about?'' Roxane mumbled in reply.

Lilly grabbed her hand mirror and tossed it to Roxane, "you look a sight'' she cried in delight, being her usual blunt self.

Roxane caught the mirror and grimaced at her reflection, her face was smudged with dust, her hair was tangled at the back and worst of all- her cheeks were a bright shade of red. Her color deepened as she realized Dustfinger had seen her like that.

_Oh, why do I even care?_

Roxane threw the mirror onto Lilly's fold out bed with a groan.

She grabbed a hairbrush and tamed her hair, then she wiped her face clean with a face cloth and collapsed onto Lilly's bed. There was nothing she could do about her flushed appearance.

''Did you roll around on the floor?'' Lilly asked with a mock innocent face.

''Certainly, I enjoy nothing better'' Roxane replied sarcastically.

''Okay, forget that, look at my new skirt! Isn't it perfect!'' Lilly did a twirl in her newly acquired bright red skirt.

Roxane smiled, ''very nice''.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed the story so far...I've gotten alot of positive feedback which is really encouraging...so BIG thanx to everyone!**

**Without further ado...heres chapter five..enjoy!**

---------Chapter 5------------

Roxane woke with a start, looking around at the simple interior of her tent, she hoisted herself up on her elbows in her make-shift bed and listened closely for the sound that had woken her. She heard a light tapping on the door of her canvas tent.

Roxane reached out, grabbed a large blue shawl, and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders. She walked over to the door of her tent cautiously and, after a brief lapse of hesitation, pulled it open.

Roxane jumped back in surprise, there in the doorway stood Dustfinger.

She blinked a few times in confusion.

''What are you doing here!?'' she finally whispered loudly.

Dustfinger smiled, "hello to you too!"

Roxane folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, you said you wanted to go into the wood, hurry up"

"Now!?" Roxane gestured towards the night sky.

"Yes" he said simply and firmly.

Dustfinger's eyes twinkled and a mysterious half-smile appeared on his face. Roxane's curiosity dominated as she noticed this, but along with that curiosity there was something else, a feeling she couldn't identify, that made her say what she did next.

"Ok, fine, hold on a moment then"

Roxane pulled the tent door closed, surprised at how quickly she had given in.

She marched over to her chest of clothes and pulled off her night gown, she stepped into a long simple deep blue skirt and put on a white shirt with dark blue embroidery around the neck and long sleeves that slit at her elbows.

Roxane was about to leave the tent, when she suddenly turned around, picked up her hairbrush and fixed her long dark hair so that it tumbled across her shoulders and back.

_I should at least look presentable this time!_

She hurried out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the Wayless Wood, under a star speckled clear sky, Dustfinger glanced behind him at Roxane, her usually smooth high forehead was slightly creased and she was biting her bottom lip. Even in her visibly anxious state, she managed to look amazingly attractive.

''I've been into the wood many times before you know'', he said in an effort to ease her fears, ''It's perfectly safe if you avoid anything dangerous''

Roxane laughed with a hint of nerves in her voice.

''But it's dark! Don't the wolves come out at this time?'' she couldn't help flinching against the wind as she said this.

Dustfinger lifted a branch off the ground at the bottom of a wide tree, and whispered softly until the fire was coaxed out of the tip. It cast a bright yellow light onto the surrounding trees and Roxane.

''Now it's not dark anymore, and if you stay close to me the wolves won't be a problem''

Roxane blushed and moved closer to Dustfinger, leaving a careful few feet between them.

''So, where exactly are we going?'' Roxane asked.

''You'll see'', he grinned, enjoying the suspense he put her in.

Dustfinger moved forwards into the outer most trees of the forest, he pulled aside a few small branches to clear the path for Roxane.

-------------------------------------------------------

They made their way through the Wood slowly, Dustfinger looked behind him every few minutes to make sure Roxane was following safely.

As the Wood started to become denser and greener, Dustfinger paused and extinguished the flame.

Roxane stopped dead in her tracks and gasped at the sudden darkness.

''I...I can't see anything... Light the fire again, how will we find our way?'', she tried to turn back, but Dustfinger spoke first;

''Wait, you're eyes will adjust, I can't risk lighting a fire here'' he pointed at the wood all around them, ''it could spread too easily''.

Roxane took a deep breath and stood still. A minute passed and the trees around her began to become more visible, everything was tinted with blue and silver from tiny rays of moonlight that fought they're way through the mess of leaves above.

Roxane looked around her and noticed small huts visible through the trunks of trees.

''Are they the charcoal burners' huts?'' she asked fearfully, recalling stories she'd heard of these recluses living in the wood.

''How deep into the wood are we? I've never heard of many who go past these huts, are...are you sure it's safe?''

Dustfinger turned around to face a very anxious looking Roxane.

''Don't worry, I've been far and beyond these huts, I know my way around here'' he placed his hands lightly on either of Roxane's shoulders, sending tremors down her spine, she could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke quietly.

''I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't think you were safe with me''.

He stood there a moment longer, she looked at his face, trying to read his expression-but to no avail. He lifted his hands and turned around, continuing his way past the huts. Roxane stood for a moment looking after him, then she picked up her skirt with one hand and hurried after him, reassured by his words as a strange trust grew inside her.

-------------------------------------

As they left the charcoal burners' huts behind them, Roxane gazed in awe at the woodland surrounding her.

The plant life around her released fragrances of every variety, more beautiful than any perfume she had ever tested. Rich green leaves sparkled with tiny water droplets that resembled minute jewels. The trees in this part of the wood made Roxane gasp in disbelief, they were meters wide at the trunk alone.

Dustfinger heard her sharp intake of breath and turned around quickly, he saw her a few meters behind him gazing at a tree wide-eyed. He moved quietly closer to where she stood, her hand had by now reached out as she placed her palm carefully onto the bark of the tree.

"Amazing, isn't it?'' Dustfinger whispered over her shoulder, tickling her ear with his breath. Roxane nodded silently, too afraid to break the silent magic surrounding them.

"This deep in the wood the trees aren't disturbed, they are allowed to grow fully'' he reached his hand over her shoulder, brushing her arm slightly, and stroked the old thick bark.

Roxane looked up at him, his expression, as usual, was unreadable, but from the way he spoke it was clear he loved and respected this Wood immensely.

He looked down at her and smiled.

''Shall we?'' he asked, taking a step back from her and looking in the direction they were headed, ''we're almost there now''.

-------

Dustfinger led Roxane deeper into the Wood.

She continued to walk in a mesmerized state, the beauty of the area hypnotizing her, she gawked around her, stopping suddenly several times to admire a new exotic plant.

Every now and again she would notice small movements among the thick bushes and scuttle closer to Dustfinger but her fear would diminish quickly and she would venture farther once again.

After ten minutes of walking, Dustfinger stopped. He turned around to Roxane and put his index finger up to his mouth to indicate silence. He held out his right hand for her and she fit her hand into it without hesitation. He pulled her closer to him at his side, only a few inches separated them. Roxane's heart rate sped as she felt Dustfinger's warmth around her, she hadn't realised she was cold until then.

Dustfinger stepped forward carefully, pulling her along with him, he edged around a few trees and entered an area of the wood that differed from the tranquility before considerably. The thick bark on the trees were marked with deep gashes- the imprint of long sharp claws, the ground at their feet was torn up, with numerous paw prints lining the floor.

Dustfinger cautiously stepped through the small clearing, keeping Roxane away from the shadows.

Suddenly, a high-pitched howl erupted in the distance, piercing the quiet of the night and leaving behind it an eerie silence.

A chill ran through Roxane, Dustfinger pulled her nearer, his grip on her hand tightening protectively.

Another howl met the first one, this one was much closer. Dustfinger quickened his pace, all the time, being careful not to make a noise.

Roxane lost her footing as Dustfinger sped up, and tripped over a jagged rock at her feet. Dustfinger stooped down and caught her before she fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to a standing position. He paused a moment and looked around.

Roxane's heart was pounding, her breath heavy.

But not with fear.

Being so close to Dustfinger made her feel safe and protected, being a strolling player, it wasn't often she felt safe.

She looked up at the same time as he looked down. Roxane's legs felt weak as she lost herself in his intense warm gaze, she knew she would fall once again had his arms not been supporting her.

As she regained herself he motioned forward. He removed his arms from her waist and took her hand once again.

Dustfinger led Roxane quickly across the clearing and ducked into the protective canopy of the trees. Once he was satisfied that they were far from danger he turned to Roxane and gently let go of her hand.

''Wolves have excellent hearing'' he explained, ''that's why I couldn't speak''….. ''Are you okay?'' he added, noticing her face had gone pink and she was breathing heavily.

''We can rest for a minute if you want, the wolves don't come out this far''

Roxane shook her head.

''No, I'm okay, but more curios than ever, let's keep going''

Dustfinger smiled, ''okay, close your eyes then''

Roxane looked at him quizzically. ''Close my...? ''

But before she could finish, Dustfinger lifted his hand and stroked her eyelids closed with his fingers. His touch causing small pleasant shivers under her skin.

He took her right hand in his left, she could hear leaves rustle as he pushed aside some branches and led her through the opening.

''Open your eyes'' he whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Opinions??**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey gals and guys!! Thanx once again for all the reviews!! Sorry i haven't updated in ages but i had some major exams to work my way through! Anyways, I'm back now,and will be for the next month...after that i'm off for my holidays...but i assure you i will continue to write during my trip abroad (yes,i have no life...) and update regularly since i have the story pretty much all planned out!**

**Right, so, on with the show...here's the next chapter-it's a bit short but an update is on the way so stay with me here!**

* * *

_He took her right hand in his left, she could hear leaves rustle as he pushed aside some branches and led her through the opening._

_''Open your eyes'' he whispered into her ear._

**Chapter 6-----Eclipse.**

Dustfinger watched as Roxane slowly pulled up her eyelids. He grinned as her hand shot up to cover her mouth as her jaw dropped in awe with a sharp gasp.

''Oh, it's beautiful...'' she breathed, all thoughts of wolves forgotten.

Roxane looked around the small circular opening. The floor was covered in fresh green grass, indicating people rarely visited the area. It was lined with large flowers, multicoloured and multishaped. Above, the trees parted at the opening, allowing a clear view of the velvet black sky with it's shimmering stars. The full moon spilled into a pool of blue light that made the flowers glow like crystals and that illuminated the centre of the opening.

Roxane's eyes were immediately drawn to this pool of light, it seemed to be moving.

She moved closer to the centre of the clearing, and suddenly stepped back in shock. There in the moonlight, Roxane could see several small, almost transparent fairies dancing and flying in rhythmic patterns.

She stood perfectly still and watched they're tiny faces settled in tranquil expressions as they weaved through each other.

Dustfinger appeared behind her and lowered his mouth to her ear;

''Those are moon fairies'' he whispered, ''they only appear when the moon is full right before an eclipse'', he smiled slightly at Roxane's awe struck expression.

He pointed up at the moon, Roxane shifted her gaze upwards in time to see the corner of the moon beginning to disappear. They watched as the silver orb was slowly consumed by darkness, Roxane gasped once again as the moon glowed red for a moment before returning slowly to its former self.

She quickly lowered her gaze to where the fairies had once been, she watched as they're transparent skin turned gold, and they're eyes turned to rubies. The fairies stopped dancing as the eclipse finished. They snapped out of their trance and spotted the two humans. They seemed to smile when they saw Dustfinger, a smile that grew even wider when they saw Roxane accompanying him.

They flew closer to Roxane and began encircling her, laughing and chuckling with merriment. She looked up at Dustfinger, frightened by the sudden attention. Dustfinger winked down at her. ''watch''.

Roxane looked closely at the fairies, they cart wheeled and twirled around her, but were beginning to slow. Then, suddenly they froze, and fell to the ground with soft thumps. Roxane looked up at Dustfinger in shock.

''The eclipse is over'' he explained, ''they won't appear again until the next''

He stooped down and picked up one of the now solid gold and ruby fairies.

''For you'' he said as he handed it to her,''Don't worry, it won't come back to life''.

He then placed the rest of the fairies in an owls hole in the bark of a large tree. Roxane looked down at the beautiful gold statue, more skillfully craft than any Smith's work, it's mouth still curved in a smile, caught perfectly in the act of a graceful twirl. She was surprised Dustfinger didn't keep the other fairies, they could earn him a great deal in the market. Roxane looked again at her present, but then again, who could bear to part with something so pretty, she knew how much Dustfinger respected the forest and it's creatures, he would never exploit them for selfish purposes. A new admiration grew for him in her heart.

''Owls are clever creatures'' Dustfinger commented, ''they'll know what to do with the fairies, I haven't figured out where they come from just yet''.

Dustfinger turned towards Roxane ''I only know of two people who are aware of their existence'' his eyes twinkled.

Roxane's heart sped as she realized who he meant, he had shown her one of the secrets of the forest, they were the only two who had ever seen such a magical sight. It felt strangely satisfying to be the only other person Dustfinger chose to share this with.

Roxane clutched her fairy tightly and moved to look around at the strange new variety of flowers. Dustfinger leaned back against a tree and folded his arms across his chest, smiling to himself as he watched Roxane moved from flower to flower, a look of pure delight on her elegant face. He thought back to what The Black Prince had said;

_"You know, she could leave us poor Motley Folk if she wanted. She's danced and sung in the finest halls in the realm, even the Adderhead sends for her. And many men have come for her, rich traders, spice merchants, the princes men, even the miller down by the river, but she refuses all their jewels and offers, stays with us strolling players without a second thought, she's too much of a free spirit"_

Dustfinger frowned at the thought of Roxane being confined to the job of an ordinary woman, it would be like placing the moon fairies in cages, she was like a colourful bird who needed to soar through the open sky and then willingly return to her nest as she pleased.

Roxane blushed when she saw him frowning down at her and stopped examining the flowers. Dustfinger shrugged away from the tree and crossed the clearing towards Roxane. ''What do you think of the flowers'' he asked.

"You were right'' Roxane admitted ''they're amazing'' her enthusiasm was obvious despite her attempt to hide it. Dustfinger was right in front of her now, his body heat surrounding her, he reached out and pulled a stray leaf from her hair. Roxane blushed again as her heart sped up and forced herself to look somewhere other than Dustfinger's warm brown eyes. This strange reaction she seemed to have around Dustfinger was beginning to infuriate her. She looked up at the moon again and started as she saw faint rays of sunlight appearing, how long had they been out here?

Panic struck her like a bolt of lightning.

She had to return immediately.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies good friends! I haven't updated in months! I'm so ashamed of myself...but even if I had updated it wouldn't have been any good because I wasn't inspired until recently, in a bit of a writer's slump I guess...or maybe just lazy...  
**

**Anyway, the new chapter is here now so I hope you all enjoy!**

**A few points before we begin though:**

**1. This story is before Dustfinger's face got cut. (That's in response to an anonymous review I got where the person was a bit confused--or maybe i just didn't explain myself properly!)**

**2. To the very angry reviewer who was offended by the "cruelty" to chickens in the first chapter: Um...sorry I guess, but you know it's only a story! I wouldn't _really_ juggle chickens...chicken's scare me... **

**3. Thanks to all you people's out there who have reviewed and read this story so far, and serious Thank You for being so patient with me! The story's gonna pick up pace after this, don't worry!**

**Okay, here goes...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 --In a hurry.  
**

_Panic struck her like a bolt of lightening._

_She had to return immediately._

_------------------------------------------------ _

Roxane looked back at Dustfinger, whose warm eyes were still focused on her face.

"Dustfinger, I have to go back...now"

Dustfinger stepped back from Roxane and reluctantly moved his eyes to the exit of the small clearing. "Of course, it's late, we should return"

Roxane cursed herself inside; she wanted to stay here, in this forest, with him...

As they made their way quickly through the forest, Dustfinger noticed Roxane seemed distracted. Although the forest around her was starting to wake, and the rising sun was sending a new array of colours streaming through the leaves, Roxane gazed straight ahead, biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Is something the matter?" Dustfinger asked, not looking at Roxane as he said this, afraid he might have done something to upset her.

Roxane looked up at him for a moment then answered;

"It's almost morning and I was supposed to set out at dawn for the palace. I am to perform for the laughing prince and some guests of his"

Dustfinger relaxed slightly.

"I'm just a minstrel woman" Roxane continued, "I can't afford to be late for the Prince!"

Suddenly Dustfinger stopped and turned towards her.  
"Your worth just as much as him, if not more! Don't let their wealth or status intimidate you, we're all equally human!"

Roxane opened her mouth to say something, but closed it soon after, startled by his outburst. Finally she managed in a low voice:

"If there were more people in the world who thought like you, it would be a much better place. But from their point of view, we are put up with for our entertainment; you know the laws concerning Motley Folk..."

Dustfinger sighed. "Yes, but Roxane, know in your heart at least that no one has the right to treat you as inferior"

The intensity of his words struck Roxane. She nodded wordlessly and they continued on their way.

Minutes later they passed the charred huts once again and soon after immerged into the crisp morning air outside the Wayless Woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the campsite Sootbird was woken earlier than usual by low voices and footsteps that quickly passed his tent. He sat up immediately, suspicious that some of the city children might have once again dared each other to venture into the campsite.

He stuffed his feet into his shoes and poked his head out of his tent door.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, hurrying through the tents ahead of his were Roxane and Dustfinger, standing close to each other and whispering. Roxane seemed to find something he said funny and laughed lightly.

Sootbird narrowed his eyes, what were these two doing returning to their tents so late in the night- or morning as it was by now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxane turned to Dustfinger as they came to a stop in front of her tent.

"Thank You for showing me the Wood" she whispered, "and for the fairy" she gestured towards her golden statue "it's so beautiful".

"Anytime" he replied with a wink. "Good luck today at the palace".

He turned to leave and Roxane entered her tent. She pulled out her chest of clothes and rooted through the bottom until her hands grasped a small wooden box with thick string tied around it. She pulled of the string and opened the lid carefully.

Inside were her most precious possessions, among them; an ornate comb belonging to her late mother, the last letter she ever received from her father, and now, the golden fairy Dustfinger had given her.

She admired it once again for the briefest of moments before retying the box shut and getting up to change.

She washed her face, hands and feet and quickly dressed herself in a long green dress.

Within minutes she was ready to head up to the castle. She grabbed her bag and raced towards the city gates.

It took her more than fifteen minutes to reach the gates and then another ten minutes to make it through the streets and reach the castle.

There she was searched and her bag was inspected before she was allowed to enter.

To her intense relief, Roxane noticed she had made it with a minute to spare. A maid led her across the courtyard and into the building; they headed in the direction of the main hall.

"The Prince has very important guests this morning" the maid warned. "Lord Capricorn and his acquaintances are here with the Adderhead himself, the Prince will expect a good performance, it is vital the guests remain pleased, the Prince is hoping to come to a successful treaty this week"

Roxane nodded, she hadn't realised how important this event was.

The doors to the Main Hall were opened my two servants and the maid announced Roxane's arrival.

Roxane stepped into the room and curtsied gracefully. She glanced up at the familiar merry face of the Laughing Prince in severe contrast to the grim and suspicious face of the Adderhead. To the Adderhead's left sat the cold faced Capricorn and next to Capricorn sat an unfamiliar man who wore a shining dagger unsheathed on his belt.

Roxane turned to the Prince. "Your Highness, an honour as always to be in your presence".

She then turned to each of the other men and greeted them, finally she came to the unfamiliar man, unsure of how high his status was or was not, she settled for "A pleasure" and a small bow of the head.

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine!" the man replied. Roxane wasn't expecting a reply and was slightly unnerved by how intently he looked at her.

She turned back to the Prince.

"You shall sing for us today, a ballad of your choosing, I hear young Basta there is quite fond of the old hunter's ballad" he said heartily, waving his hand in the direction of the man with the dagger.

_Basta_; the name rung in her ears and her heart sped.


	8. Chapter 8

**A year, it has been over a year since i last updated this story, i am truly ashamed of myself and completely sorry to everyone who reviewed this and repeatedly encouraged me to update. I'm sure alot of people have lost all hope i would ever update and have forgotten all about this story and all i can say is sorry! I was busy with exams and stuff but really even that's not an excuse.....**

**So, I woke up this morning and flicked through various random stuff i have saved on my phone and saw a file with the first half of this chapter written out, last edited sometime in 08! I read through it and immediately remembered my train of thought when i first started this chapter, i had to write in down straight away or i would forget again, an hour later the chapter was finished and i was just congradulating myself when the phone's battery died before i had a chance to save it.....technology bites.... i contemplated giving up and leaving it to another day but i knew i would probably not remember it for another few months like last time, so (after some exclamations of colourful language) i sat up in bed and re-wrote the whole thing. **

**I learned a few lessons from this experience:  
1. When the little battery sign at the top of the phone screen startes flashing red-don't ignore it...  
2. always save work as you go along.  
3. Writing is fun, i should do it more often.**

**And so i present to anyone out there in cyber space who still cares about this story, Chapter 8:**

**

* * *

  
**

_End of Chapter 7:_

_"You shall sing for us today, a ballad of your choosing, I hear young Basta there is quite fond of the old hunter's ballad" he said heartily, waving his hand in the direction of the man with the dagger._

_Basta; the name rung in her ears and her heart sped._

**Chapter 8.**

Basta, she had heard that name before, and never in a good context. She knew of all the rumours concerning him; how superstitious he was, how he pursued every pretty young woman he saw, and how he had a special fear and hatred of fire.

This last thought made her remember Dustfinger and her mouth twitched upwards slightly.

Roxane moved to the centre of the room and composed herself, as the royalty in front of her began their brunch of rich food, the violinist beside her started to play.

Roxane allowed him a few moments of solo instrumentation before joining in with her song.

She began with a calm tone as the deer in the ballad lazily munched on some grass, her voice then took on a sense of desperation as the deer ran helplessly from the hunter chasing it. Her voice became triumphant as the hunter succeeded in planting an arrow in the deer's flesh. And then her voice took on a mournful tone, she had always felt sorry for the poor deer that had lost it's life at the hands of the brutal killer who hunted for sport.

Her pure and shockingly beautiful voice vibrated throughout the hall, piercing through each person and leaving them stunned.

Roxane's song came to an end, a deep silence followed that lasted for minutes. She looked up at her audience; the Laughing Prince was frozen with a piece of bread caught halfway on its journey to his mouth.

The Adderhead sat with his face towards the ceiling, eyes closed, still listening to the echoes of the song.

Capricorn looked down at his glass of wine, watching the little ripples her voice has caused in the liquid.

Basta's eyes however were focused completely on her. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes betrayed a look of longing that disgusted her.

She looked away quickly from him and caught a small movement in one of the windows out of the corner of her eye. She had seen a flash of brown, but now it was gone.

Roxane turned her attention back to the Laughing Prince, "Is his highness pleased with my performance?"

The cheerful man before her clapped his hands, and soon the others joined in. Basta's furious applause contrasted greatly to the polite clapping of the Adderhead and Capricorn.

"Your highness is too kind; shall I sing another ballad for your entertainment?" Roxane said with a bow of her head, inside she was hoping to be dismissed quickly so she could leave Basta's presence.

"I think we should all enjoy a dance" answered the Prince.

Roxane saw Basta sit up in his chair, she felt like running from the hall that very second, but restrained herself.

"Whatever pleases you" Roxane replied reluctantly.

The music began once again and Roxane danced, she performed the most conservative dance she knew, attempting to avoid any unwanted attention.

As her dance came to a finish, she was once again met with applause, but thankfully the meal had been finished and the royalty retired to a separate room.

Roxane sped through the exit of the hall and raced past the lavish furniture lining the corridors, barely noticing where she was escaping to.

Once she felt there was enough distance between her and Basta's lustful glare, she looked around to see where her feet had carried her; she didn't recognise which part of the castle she had retreated to.

Roxane wandered through the corridors for almost ten minutes before turning the last few corners and stopping. Ahead of her there was a large oak door, slightly ajar. Through the crack she could see light, an exit!

She slipped through the open door and was greeted by the strong smell of hay; it seemed she had made it to the stables. Roxane released a breath of relief; she knew her way to the courtyard from the stables.

She turned around the corner and saw the comforting sight of the Prince's great horses feeding out of sacks of food and grooms rushing about removing saddles.

It was as she was edging her way past the large horses that she heard that same cruel voice bellowing orders at a groom who was tending to a sleek black horse a few metres away from her.

"What is this shit you're feeding my horse?" Basta shouted in the grooms face.

"Please sir, it's the same feed we give his highnesses steeds, I can assure you it is of the highest quality, we even add extra-"

Basta cut across him, barely having listened to what the poor man said, clearly enjoying the distress he was causing.

"Why hasn't anyone combed through his mane?" he demanded, "A man of such inspiring looks and authority such as myself cannot be seen on a horse that looks like an ass, now can he?" Basta sneered.

The groom seemed unsure of how to answer, "No, of course not, I apologise sir, I will do as you say immediately" he settled for a safe answer and then scurried away after a single glance at the dagger Basta carried.

Roxane too turned to hide her face and carry on unnoticed, she took a few silent steps before she felt a rough hand grab her arm and spin her around.

Roxane yelped as Basta's leering face filled her vision.

Anger flashed across his face at her reaction.

"I'm sorry sir, you surprised me".

His ego satisfied, he bared his too-white teeth, "I couldn't let you leave without speaking to you" he said, in what he thought was a soft voice, "and complimenting you, quite the little dancer you are"

"Thanks" Roxane muttered, tugging slightly on her arm to remind him his hand was still grabbing it. Basta paid no attention to this, instead pulling her closer to him.

"And quite the looker" he said, his beady eyes roaming her body and resting for a longer than polite amount of time on her chest.

Roxane resisted the temptation to stamp on his foot.

"I wouldn't mind a _private_ performance from you" he said, his face so close to hers that she could smell his overly-minty breath.

"How much would that cost? I assure you I can afford any price" he tapped a pouch tied around his belt and it jingled generously. "I could buy you anything you wanted. Some pretty dresses maybe? No? Then some gold perhaps? Women like you deserve to be showered with gold."

He lowered his eyed to her chest again; he lifted his free arm and slipped it behind her back, pushing her against him.

With his large muscled arm around her and her body shoved against his stony torso, Roxane felt truly repulsed. She felt none of the excitement she had when Dustfinger's lean but strong arms held her protectively.

She turned her head and was just about to push him away when suddenly it was his turn to yelp.

A small pile of hay next to them had burst into flames. Basta jumped back, releasing her and then took several more steps back, clutching a rabbit's foot around his neck. Three grooms came rushing forward with buckets of sand to extinguish the fire.

Roxane took advantage of the commotion to hurry out of the stables unmissed.

Once she was safely back in the courtyard of the castle, Roxane leaned her back against a pillar and closing her eyes she banged her head gently against the smooth concrete. Cursing herself for agreeing to perform for the Prince in the first place. She gritted her teeth and shuddered at the thought of Basta holding her, how dare he...

"What are you doing?"  
Roxane heard a familiar voice. Her eyes flew open and surely there, with his arms folded and leaning against the pillar in front of her was Dustfinger.

"Nothing, I was..." Roxane began, before she stopped and burst out laughing.

Dustfinger smiled at the sound of her laughter, surprisingly it wasn't musical, she had a slightly low voice when she wasn't singing, a welcome change from the high pitched shrieks of some women.

"It was you!" she cried incredulously "The fire! It was you!"

Dustfinger frowned, "yes, forgive me but it didn't seem as if you were enjoying that man's embrace very much"

Roxane shuddered again, she was used to men wanting her, but they had always, for the most part, remained somewhat dignified, they were foolish yes, but they had never grabbed her the way Basta had.

"No. No, I certainly wasn't" she assured him. "Thank You"

Dustfinger nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shall we leave?" he asked her, tilting his head in the direction of the gates.

"Yes, definitely" Roxane replied.

She moved away from the pillar and together they walked towards the exit.

"Hey!" Roxane suddenly exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

Dustfinger looked at her questioningly.

"In the castle I mean, why are you here?"

Dustfinger smiled, "The Black Prince certainly made it a point to praise your singing" he said "I wanted to hear it for myself; I hope you don't mind,"

Dustfinger kept his gaze focused forward as they walked. He was actually quite handsome, Roxane noticed, not in a conventional way, but his straight jaw with stubble, his slightly crooked nose and his long sandy coloured hair created a rough appeal. His hair, she now realised was what she had seen in the window earlier, it had been him listening to her song.

He turned to her now, and Roxane blushed slightly, he had caught her looking at him.

"You never told me why you were banging your head against the pillar" he asked curiously.

Roxane was caught off- guard, who asks questions like that? she thought.

"I was clearing my head" she said.

Dustfinger raised his eyebrows, "by banging it against a pillar?"

"Well....yes" Roxane felt embarrassed as she admitted this.

Dustfinger laughed, but not in a condescending manner, just amused, it wasn't long before Roxane joined his infectious laughter, all thoughts of Basta forgotten.

* * *

**Je serais tres reconnaissante pour une critique de ce chapitre! Merci pour lire mes écrits!**

**(I have a French exam next week. :-] )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

"Roxaaane!" Lilly moaned, "We _have_ to go! _Everyone_ will be there!"

Roxane rolled her eyes, "Come on Lill, I'm tired! Go without me! You and Melvin have fun, you two never notice anyone else anyway, gazing fondly into each others eyes and all that"

Lilly couldn't help but smile shyly, "Oh shut up! Fine, I'll go without you, don't blame me when your sitting here bored senseless!"  
With that she flounced out of the tent.

Roxane sighed and flopped back onto her bed. In truth she didn't much feel like going to the party on the other side of the camps tonight. Where is he? She wondered for the millionth time, it had been days since she had last seen Dustfinger in the castle and she couldn't help feeling restless.  
She pulled the golden fairy he had given her out from underneath her pillow where she had stuffed it hurriedly when Lilly had barged into the tent.  
She turned over onto her stomach and moved the fairy around in her fingers, watching as the light caught on the shiny surfaces and sent a myriad of colours onto her canvas wall.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, her dreams were filled with fire and warmth and his face filled her mind every time she blinked. She could barely stand another moment without seeing Dustfinger. Roxane had passed by his tent hundreds of times these past few days hoping to hear his voice inside or even see the flicker of a flame, but to no avail.

She cried out in frustration and then jumped off her bed.  
She would ask the Prince she decided, if anyone knew where Dustfinger had disappeared to, he would.

She marched out of her tent and began in the direction of the Prince's tent, hoping he hadn't left for the party yet.

The camp was mostly empty. Lilly had been right, everyone really would be there. Everyone except the one person she was interested in...

She was muttering angrily to herself, barely paying attention to where she was going when she walked right into something solid.

Roxane staggered back slightly but two hands reached out to steady her.  
"Whoa there!"

She looked up, and there, with a curious expression on his face was Dustfinger.

Roxane threw her arms up in the air, "Where have you been!?" she demanded, exasperated.

Dustfinger looked startled for a second, before this expression was replaced with a mischievous grin, "Did you miss me?" he teased, stepping closer to Roxane.

"What? No! No, I was just wondering...because I haven't seen you around lately...and I just wondered...well, anyway, you're here...safe and sound and all that so...good...that's fine..." She felt flustered and embarrassed, but delighted he was back all the same.

Dustfinger smiled and Roxane calmed down immediately, what did it matter if she embarrassed herself? As long as she could be near him.

"I was looking for Nettle" Dustfinger explained, "I didn't realise it would take this long, but she's never in one place for very long so I had some trouble finding her."

Roxane understood very little of his sentence. "Who?" she finally asked, not even sure if it was the correct question to ask.

"Nettle" Dustfinger replied, "She's a healer, I was looking for her in the forest."

"Oh....Wait! Are you hurt?" Roxane asked panicked, "why do you need a healer?" She tried to examine him for any signs of injury but could find none.

"Not me" he reassured her, "Cloudancer, his tightrope wasn't tied properly and he fell, I think it's just his leg that's injured" Dustfinger's concern for his friend was apparent.

"Oh no" Roxane said quietly, she had only spoken to Cloud Dancer a few times before, but he had one of those friendly trustworthy faces that was hard to forget.

"I'm on my way to see him now" Dustfinger continued.

"Can I come with you?" Roxane asked, "If he doesn't mind an extra visitor?"

Dustfinger looked down at Roxane's face, her sincerity touched him.

"Of course, he'd love to see you." He replied in an equally quiet voice. "This way, he's in the Prince's tent, it has the best lighting".

Roxane nodded and followed Dustfinger.

Within minutes they were outside the Prince's tent, Roxane stopped dead. Dustfinger looked back at her questioningly and saw her eyes fixed on the large black bear stationed just to the left of the entrance. Dustfinger couldn't help but chuckle, "he's harmless!"

Roxane shot him a disbelieving look.

Dustfinger reached out and took Roxane's hand. "Come on, trust me, he does nothing but sleep unless the Black Prince tells him otherwise! As large as he is, he's only a cub!"

Roxane tightened her grip on Dustfinger's hand and bravely stepped forward, she had travelled into the Wayless Wood with Dustfinger, she could handle a bear.

The black Prince's bear raised its sleepy head at the sight of Dustfinger in the hopes of a snack, when none came he lowered it back onto his paws and closed his eyes again.

Roxane laughed, "I can't believe I've been afraid of that cub all this time! He's almost cute!"

"Don't tell the Prince that!" Dustfinger commented lightheartedly.

He pulled across the tent's door flap and the two of them entered the tent.  
Inside it was well lit and spacious; in one corner stood the Black Prince. In the centre of the tent lay Cloud Dancer, with a cast of sticks and cloth secured onto his leg. By Cloud Dancer's bedside stood the strangest woman Roxane had ever seen, she was small and dressed in heavy clothing, with various plants and herbs tied around her waist. She had a thick grey plait and large boots.

"What's the diagnosis Nettle?" Dustfinger asked.

"A broken leg, a bruised ego and an over active pride" replied the Black Prince.

"Quite so" agreed Nettle.

Cloud dancer rolled his eyes, "They treat me as if I were a swooning maiden!"

"That you are" commented Dustfinger moving farther into the room, Roxane followed, stifling a laugh at their banter.

"Speaking of maidens..." Cloud dancer continued, spotting Roxane, "Interesting...." he said, noticing Dustfinger's hand still holding Roxane's.

"Very" added the Black Prince with a knowing smile. Dustfinger shot him a warning look as Roxane blushed, but to her delight he didn't let go of her hand.

"Roxane wanted to come and see this fool" Dustfinger said, nodding in Cloud dancer's direction.

"He's not a fool!" Roxane exclaimed, "How are you feeling" she added more gently to Cloud Dancer.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Cloud dancer began, putting on a mock victimised face, "I do feel as if I could do with a massage, my leg feels terribly stiff"

Dustfinger kicked his cast gently, "You poor martyr".

Roxane laughed and nudged Dustfinger playfully, "The poor man is in pain!"

"Yes, you hear that Dustfinger? I'm in pain!" Cloud dancer asserted with a wink at Roxane.

"Nettle can help you with that, can't you Nettle?" The Black Prince joined in, "with that wonderfully tasty concoction of yours?"

"Not that green goo again!" Cloud dancer complained, "On second thought I'm feeling much much better! 'Could run across the campsite and up to the palace without a wince! Honest!"

Nettle pulled a few herbs out of her belt and threw them into a small wooden bowl; she added some water and began crushing them into a paste.

"Can never be too careful" the Prince laughed.

Nettle scooped some of the paste out with a spoon. "Open" she commanded. Cloud Dancer reluctantly opened his mouth and the paste was shoved in by Nettle. "Swallow".

Cloud Dancer scrunched up his face against the sharp taste, "eugh!"...."bleuch!"  
He continued releasing incoherent sounds until the paste was swallowed.

"Very attractive...." muttered Dustfinger, he filled a glass with water and handed it down to Cloud Dancer whose face begun to smooth out, he moved his toes around, "huh...it doesn't hurt anymore!"

Roxane turned to Nettle, "what was in that paste?" she asked, "I didn't realise plants could heal people!"

"There's more to flowers that just their colour and scent" Nettle replied, looking at Roxane carefully, "They have substance; it just takes the right person to discover it".

Roxane nodded, glancing over at Dustfinger who was laughing at something the Black Prince had said.

"I'll show you how to make it someday" she said, pointing to the paste, "If you want".

"I'd like that" Roxane agreed.

---------------------------------------

They spent another half hour teasing Cloud Dancer before Nettle announced that he needed rest, Dustfinger and Roxane left the tent with quick "goodnights".

Dustfinger took Roxane's hand again, this time locking his fingers into hers. "You didn't want to go to that party did you?" he asked.

"No, not really" Roxane said quickly, she wanted to be alone with him, not in the middle of a loud crowd.

"Good" was Dustfinger's reply.

They walked hand in hand through the tents and left the campsite. Roxane wasn't sure where they were going but she enjoyed his company and the comfortable silence they walked in. They continued strolling until they reached the small stream which supplied the players with their water.

They walked along it carefully; the night around them was silent, only the gentle lapping of the stream could be heard. The crescent moon above cast a gentle blueish glow onto the land beneath and the lanterns at regular intervals added their own dim light to the romantic atmosphere.

"I lied earlier" Roxane admitted quietly, looking down at her feet as she walked.

Dustfinger gave her the questioning look she had come to love, one eyebrow slightly raised, head tilted.

Roxane rested her own head on his shoulder, moving her arm so that it was linked with his, it felt natural to her, she didn't feel shy or self-conscious anymore.

"I _did_ miss you" she explained.

Dustfinger smiled, "I missed you too".

Roxane lifted her gaze from her feet and looked into the brown eyes above her. They had stopped walking now and were standing inches apart. Roxane felt warm in his presence, her heart beating twice its normal speed. His face was soft and open; in the beginning it had been guarded and unreadable, now she could see his eyebrows slightly furrowed as if he was trying to hold something back.

Dustfinger looked down into Roxane's eyes, they were the most expressive eyes he had ever seen; right now she was examining him, reading him and Dustfinger let her. There was nothing he felt the need to hide from her. She looked so beautiful in the dim light, her long eyelashes casting a shadow on her cheeks and her full lips slightly parted. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips; he wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to without invitation. He had seen the way Basta forced her and didn't want her to think he was interested only in her appearance, because in truth more than that he loved her laugh and her trust in him; in the short time he had known her she had conquered so many of her fears. It was apparent she had no interest in the rich material goods that were given to her and he admired her for it.

Instead he lift one hand and moved a stray piece of hair away from her face, he rested his hand on her shoulder, cupping her neck.

Roxane felt her skin warm where his fingers had touched it, as if reading his mind she tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes.

Dustfinger moved his fingers into her hair and lowered his own lips softly onto hers. Roxane felt her whole body tingle, as if a fire was spreading from her lips around her body.

It was innocent and lasted only moments, but even hours later; lying in her bed, she could feel the ghost of the kiss still tickling her lips.

-----------------------------------------

Across the camp, Sootbird smashed his fist onto the table, causing the cards to scatter and his remaining few chips to topple over.

He stood up and left; he had lost enough coins for one day. The men he left behind at the table jeered as walked away.

Sootbird made his way through the crowded party, not gaining any amusement from the lively music or joining in with the laughter.

He walked on until the sounds of the party were far behind him and all he could hear was the sound of water from the stream.

Deciding he was thirsty he walked closer to the stream and stooped down to drink.

It was then that he heard quiet voices; he looked up and could just make out by the light of a lantern Roxane and Dustfinger. They stood close together; he watched as Dustfinger touched her face and then kissed her.  
He could make out the dreamy expression on Roxane's face when he lifted his lips from hers.

Sootbird clenched his fist; Roxane had rejected him, but was now wandering around at night with Dustfinger.

He hated Dustfinger more than ever. "You wait" he vowed under his breath, "One day...."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review with comments and criticism!**


End file.
